1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer circuits, and particularly to a circuit for clearing complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) information of a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regards to electronics, and particularly to computer electronics, jumpers are generally used to adjust connections of electrical components on printed circuit boards, such as motherboards of computers. Jumper pins (points to be connected by the jumper) are arranged in groups called jumper blocks, with each group having at least one pair of contact points and often more. In general, each contact point in a jumper block terminates using a small metal pin. An appropriately sized conductive sleeve called a jumper, or more technically, a jumper shunt, is slipped over the pins to complete the circuit.
Jumper blocks and jumpers are often used on a motherboard to maintain power supply to a south bridge chip thus safeguarding complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) information stored therein. Furthermore, the jumpers may be set to invoke a function to clear the CMOS information in the south bridge, and reset the BIOS configuration settings, which allows the computer to boot if an error BIOS setting occurs, or if the CMOS boot password is forgotten. However, using the jumper to clear the CMOS information is time-consuming and inefficient because the computer enclosure must be taken apart before clearing the CMOS information in the south bridge.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a circuit for clearing CMOS information to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.